Meet the Parents!
by NekoOtakuStar
Summary: When Karen Hatune, AKA Miku's mom, decides to visit Vocaloid house, what secrets will she uncover? Romance? Scadal? KAITO? And will more parents follow suit? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Karen Hatsune

Meet the Parents

**A/N: Just a fic I thought of.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. :( **

Chapter 1: A meeting and a call

Karen Hatsune looked sadly at her daughter singing her heart out for millions of adoring fans on the television. It had been years since she had seen Miku in person. Just then, Karen had an idea. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed her daughter's work number. She was going to see her little girl no matter what.

At the Vocaloid house, it was an ordinary day. Also known as, the house was in complete chaos. The telephone ring was quiet in comparison to the din. Rin somehow heard the phone and shouted "I'LL GET IT!" right in the ear of her unfortunate twin, Len. Rin went and picked up the phone. "Hello, Vocaloid residence. Rin Kagamine speaking, how can I help you?" she said very formally, leaving Len dumbfounded. "Ah, hello Rin. It's Mrs. Hatsune. Would you please inform Miku that it's me?" a female voice said on the other end of the line. Rin nodded. "As soon as she finishes recording her new song. She'll be back in a few minutes." the blond said. There was silence for a few seconds and then, "Can I come over this afternoon? I haven't seen Miku in years." Rin grinned. This would be an excellent way to get back at Miku for hiding all of her oranges. "Sure! You can come over this afternoon. I'll make sure everyone is ready." Rin said in her smiley voice. "Ok, I'll be over around 2. See you soon Rin!" Mrs. Hatsune said then hung up. Rin grinned sadistically. This would be fun.

2:00 PM

Miku was in the living room reading this month's issue of "Negi Enthusiast" when the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" Miku wondered, then went to answer the door. She was greated by a tall, busty woman with her waist length teal hair in a ponytail and blue eyes sparkling. "Miku! I missed you so much!" the woman shouted as she enveloped the idol in a bone-crushing hug. Miku gulped. Her mom had come to visit.

**A/N: I know, it's short at the moment! What do you want from me, it's one AM and I'm running on caffeine and moe. I kinda always pictured Miku's mom as being like Miyuki's mom from Lucky Star so that's how I wrote her. Anyways, R&R if you want me to continue! I'll write the next chapter if I get at least 10 reviews or some inspiration! Len will give you a kiss if you review!**

**Len: Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）I agreed to no such thing! Me: Can it, blondie.**

**Len: Hmph. **


	2. Chapter 2: Embarassing Encounters

Embarrassing Encounters

**A/N: Inspiration it is. Arigato gosaimasu to my three reviewers: Rein Yuujiro, rosedoll alchemist, and DestinyDreamer911. You all get your Len kiss or hug now (depends on gender)!**

**Len: You were SERIOUS about that?**

**Me: Yup. Do the disclaimer.**

**Len: *sighs and puts on kitty ears and a cute face* Neko doesn't own Vocawoid. Pwease don't sue. （^人^）**

**Me: Eeeee! KAWAIIIIIII!**

**I know I should really update _OC Academy_ but I have writers block for that. ):**

"I am going to BRUTALLY MURDER Rin when this is over with." Miku thought to herself as she was squeezed half to death by her mother. "Miku, you have to tell me everything that's happened to you since you got here. Do you still have a crush on that Kaito fellow?" Karen asked her squooshed daughter. Kaito did a spit take and Miku turned bright red. "M-mom! I got over that when he met Meiko!" Miku stuttered. Karen smiled teasingly. "Ok, I won't pursue it then. How's life as a pop star? What are the fans like?" she asked. The warmth left the room at the mention of fans and seemed to be replaced by an anime-style black aura as everyone remembered Miku's stalker from a couple of years back.

FLASHBACK TIME!

Miku felt like she was being watched. She had felt that way constantly for weeks. As a relatively new and young pop star, she had been warned by her producer about the possibility of acquiring a stalker, but she had laughed it off. It wasn't likely going to happen to her. The feeling got stronger and stronger until… "Don't move or try to call for help, little star. You're mine now." a voice said from behind her as a hand covered her mouth. Miku was terrified! But suddenly, the stalker went limp against the diva's back. Miku turned around. Apparently, Meiko and Luka had noticed the man following her and attacked him before he could hurt her. Miku was much more cautious from then on.

END FLASHBACK

Karen was never informed of this situation, and was therefore clueless. "What? Did I say something wrong?" the airheaded tealette asked.

The Vocaloids (plus Karen) had been playing Monopoly to pass the time until dinner. (Rin won by a landslide, thanks to her repeated "bank robberies".) Karen had insisted on making dinner, it was the least she could do to repay them for their hospitality. As the larger scale Hatsune left to the kitchen, the Vocaloids turned towards Miku. "What is it, guys?" Miku asked. "Did you ever tell your mom about the stalker? He probably very nearly raped you." Luka asked. Miku shook her head. "I never told anyone apart from you guys. I was too scared of it ending my career." the tealette stated. "I understand, Miku. But you really ought to tell her. She is your mom after all." Luka stated. Miku shook her head. "I can't. Not until I'm ready. She wouldn't understand." she said quietly. "By the way Miku, where's your dad? I thought he'd be here too." Len asked, trying to get away from the awkward subject. Miku perked up slightly at the mention of her father. "Dad's a really awesome guy. Mom said he'd come visit in a few days. He was super busy with work until then. He's a police officer." she said. Just then, Mrs. Hatsune poked her head through the door. "Supper's ready! And I made dessert too." she said with a grin. "Arigato!" all the Vocaloids chorused and rushed for the door. Fingers crossed Miku's poor cooking skills were from her dad.

The Vocaloids were greeted with a dazzling array of food set up Western style and tantalizing smells. There was a golden roasted chicken, rolls still warm from the oven, mashed potatoes, grilled tuna fish, buttered carrots, roasted eggplants, negi soup (this was Miku's mom after all!), and much more. There was a wide array of drinks, too. Everything from negi soda to vegetable juice to sake, Karen Hatsune had everything prepared perfectly. "How did you cook all this in an hour?" Len asked, awed by the sheer amount of food. Karen winked and said, "Because I'm a mom." Everyone just accepted this and dug in. "Miku, your mom ish a fantashtic cook! I haven't had chicken like thish since I was little!" Meiko said with her mouth full. "No talking with food in your mouf if you want dessert." Karen said teasingly, her mouth also full of food. "But mom, your mouth is full too!" said Miku. Karen swallowed and said, "What was that about my mouth being full?" Miku just sighed and smiled a little. Her mom had always been like this. She just didn't like how she always babied her in front of her friends. But Miku had to admit, her Mom's cooking kicked ass. Dessert was banana cream pie, creme brûlée, a fruit tart, and a chocolate chip cake. (**A/N: I'm drooling writing all this!**)

After dinner, everyone was stuffed to capacity and Karen was ready to go home. However, as she was gathering her stuff, Rin came back from the window. "It's raining cats and dogs and the driveway's flooded. Gomenasai, Mrs. Hatsune, but you can't leave 'till the driveway dries up." she said with the hint of a smile. Miku growled internally. If Rin could control weather, Miku probably would have accused her of making her mother stay. Karen just smiled. "I guess my little visit has turned into a sleepover, huh? This'll be fun! I'll make pancakes for breakfast!" she said. Everyone immediately decided to let her stay after the "pancake" part of that sentence. Miku sweatdropped. This was getting more and more complicated.

**A/N: Wow, that was a long chapter for me. Miku has such a cool mom, I wish I had her mom. ^-^ Anyways, review and let me know whose parents should visit next! Sayonara!**

**~Neko **


	3. Chapter 3: Dear Diary

Dear Diary

**A/N: I fell asleep on top of my iPod. I think that's enough explanation for that. I'll do a chapter like this every now and again, where the chapter is 99%-100% an entry from a character's diary.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid, I owneth thee not. **

_Dear Diary,_

_You ever have something happen that you thought you'd hate but actually feel neutral about? That happened to me today. Mom paid a visit. I know that doesn't sound so bad, but I never told you about Mom. Or Dad. Or the rest of my family for that matter. Mom is nice, cheerful, good looking, and a great cook. Problem is, she's super clingy, an airhead, and can't keep a secret to save her life. She was always giving me ridiculous solutions to my problems. (Such as calling the cops to arrest a stick I tripped over. It might just be Mom humor, but still…) I loved her as a Mom, but I hated it when she'd be around my friends. Dad is a businessman in America. He and mom moved there shortly after I became a Vocaloid. He's really warm and silly and nice, he's the perfect Dad! Unfortunately, I never see him because he's in America. Then there's my twin sister. I forget her real name, but she calls herself Zatsune Miku. To be blunt, the girl's a slut. She's a couple minutes older than me, so she thinks she's better. She once boasted that she had an entire harem of men while I was stuck in virgin-land. She's a bit of a bitch. Well, that's my family. Mom's playing Guitar Hero with the Kagamines now, I'm gonna go watch._

_Sayonara, Diary-chan!_

_~Miku-chan _

**A/N: There you go, a little bit about Miku's family. You're welcome. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Now Daddy and Sister Are Here

Now Daddy and Sister have come

**A/N: I'm sorry for abandoning this story! I kinda got writer's block. But I'm here now! Miku's dad and twin sister come into play now, what will happen then? I think we'll wait and see. Oh, fair warning: Meiko isn't a morning person. At all.**

The next morning, everyone was just lazing around after they had eaten their promised pancakes. Only Miku was showered and dressed, and she was just waiting by the door. Her father was supposed to come over this morning, he'd said so in a phone call last night. After about an hour of this, Miku was finally rewarded. Her father's teal minivan pulled into the driveway and Mikuo Hatsune got out. Miku squealed in delight and smiled. But her smile dropped when her slut of a sister also got out of the minivan. What was Zatsune doing here? Miku growled a little, but decided not to let anything ruin her time with her father. Miku ran down the driveway to meet her father.

"Daddy!" Miku squealed while running and jumping into her father's arms. "Miku-bear!" Mikuo said while hugging her back. Zatsune turned away, disgusted by the show of affection. Miku didn't notice. "Come on everyone, this way!" she shouted and pointed to the door. Mikuo and Zatsune started for the door, but Miku held Zatsune back. "If you try ANYTHING funny with any of the others, I will drop kick you back to America. Understood?" she growled. Zatsune rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a bitch, I have a boyfriend already. I don't cheat." the girl said and started for the door. "Try telling that to the Monopoly man for the first five years of my life." Miku muttered under her breath.

While Miku was bringing her father's and sister's luggage upstairs, Mikuo was introducing himself to the Vocaloids rather loudly. It wasn't because he was excited or anything, Mikuo was just one of those perpetually loud people. "Hey guys! I've heard all about you from Miku! Let's see…" Mikuo said, then pointed to Kaito. "You must be Kaito!" then pointed to the Kagamine twins. "You two must be Rin and Len! Sorry, I can't tell you apart with your hair down and the same outfits on." "You've never even met us!" the Kagamines thought with a sweatdrop. Then, Mikuo pointed to Luka. "You must be Luka! How's little Tako-Luka doing?" He adopted a confused look. "Where's Meiko and my Karen, then?" Almost immediately, Karen's head popped out from the kitchen doorway. "I'm right here. Just cleaning up breakfast. There are still some pancakes, if you want them." she said. Mikuo shook his head. "Not hungry, we ate at the airport. Blech!" he made a face, and everyone laughed. Suddenly, an empty sake bottle flew by Mikuo's head, missing him by a hair. The bottle smashed against the floor, and a message was inside:

_Everybody shut the hell up! I'm trying to sleep off an effing hangover!_

_-Meiko_

"I think we found Meiko." Mikuo said, a little disturbed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

MEANWHILE…

"Alright, talk. WHY are you here, you hate me!" Miku shouted at her twin. (Zatsune had followed her shortly after she'd gone upstairs.) Zatsune rolled her eyes. "Mom and Dad don't trust me to not throw a party while their gone. You surprised?" she said angrily. "It's not like I actually WANT to be in this insane asylum." she added. Miku puffed out her cheeks in anger. "It's NOT an insane asylum! And I'm not surprised. Remember the time you locked me in the basement until Mom and Dad got back?" the tealette retorted. This got Zatsune to smile. "Yeah I remember. Good times…" she said teasingly. You could practically see the anime vein popping off of Miku's forehead at this point. "THEY WERE NOT! ! !" she screamed then ducked. Zatsune was confused for a second, until a sake bottle hit her in the back of the head and she fell over. Miku stood up and walked back downstairs.

**A/N: Does anyone even read these? I don't think so, unless I'm funny. I know, I'll test it! If you're reading this, put the word "negi" in your review! What do you think of Miku's family so far? Meiko's parents will be the next ones to show up, when this arc is done. ;)**


	5. Operation: Save Miku!

Operation: Save Miku!

To all Vocaloid fans, listen up!

An evil person or group of people are deleting Miku videos off of YouTube by claiming copyright infringement. I do not have a YouTube account, so I can't look into this myself. HOWEVER, I will NOT sit idly by and watch as our #1 Virtual Diva is stolen away from us. Please, do what you can to save her! If you own a YT account, please download and repost Miku's videos with the tag "Save Miku". If you do not have an account, please help spread awareness. Make fanart or FanFictions with "Save Miku" in the title. Whoever is deleting Miku's videos has declared war. Do not let them win.

I am posting this to all of my stories, something I don't usually do, but this is a crisis. We need to defeat this troll, and find out who they really are. Don't just let Miku die. Fight for her.

~Neko 


End file.
